kindly_beastfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 2: Stara Pieśń
(Chapter 2: The Old Song) - Drugi rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek thumb|left thumb|right (Muzyka rozpoczynająca rozdział) Henry przebudza się po upadku. Jego wizja jest zaburzona przez atrament, który powoli schodzi. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 01.ogg|'' ]]" powie Henry, po czym otrząśnie się i wstanie. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 02.ogg| ]]", dokończy. Jesteśmy w tym sam pomieszczeniu, do którego zaszedł Henry wcześniej. Droga, którą tu przybyliśmy dalej, jest zawalona. Musimy znaleźć inne wyjście. Musimy wziąć siekierę opartą o jedną z trumien, pozbyć się desek blokujących drzwi i ruszyć nimi w dalszą drogę. Schodząc po schodach, jedna z desek prawie nie spadnie nam na głowę. Następnie wkroczymy do pomieszczenia, w którego zakątku na dziwnym znaku na ziemi będą znajdować się kolejne dwie trumny. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 03.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, będąc już w tym pomieszczeniu. W pomieszczeniu znajduj się też kaseta Sammy'ego, w której mówi on: "[[Media:DIA SammyC2 Audio Diarry 01.ogg| ]]". Gdy kaseta się wyłączy, a my nie odejdziemy za daleko od kasety, usłyszymy jeszcze dodatkowy głos Sammy'ego, powtarzającego ostatni wers kasety "[[Media:DIA SammyC2 01.ogg| ]]". thumb|left Idąc dalej, natrafiamy na korytarz zalany atramentem. Gdy będziemy w połowie drogi przez niego, spostrzeżemy postać przechadzającą się korytarzem przed nami. Jest to Sammy, mówiący swój stały frazes "[[Media:DIA Sammy 01.ogg| ]]". Henry nie wiedząc, kim ta postać jest, zapyta "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 04.ogg| ]]". Sammy jednak będzie go ignorował. thumb|right Dochodząc do końca korytarza i patrząc w lewo, zauważymy, że Sammy gdzieś zniknął. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 05.ogg| ]]" powie henry z niedowierzaniem. Kierując się w drugą stronę, dostaniemy się do zamkniętej bramy. Podchodząc do przełącznika, Henry powie: "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 06.ogg| ]]". thumb|left Potrzebujemy znaleźć 3 przyciski. Jeden z nich jest stosunkowo niedaleko, bo między regałami szafki z wieloma zupami bekonowymi, tam, gdzie szedł Sammy. Drugi i trzeci znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z trumnami i kasetą. Jeden jest niedaleko trumien, a drugi między plakatem "Train Truble" a krzesłem. Wystarczy tylko otworzyć skrzyneczki zabezpieczające i wcisnąć guziki. thumb|right Po odnalezieniu wszystkich guzików i wciśnięciu ich, musimy wrócić się i unieść bramę. Wystarczy jedynie przeciągnąć przełącznik i brama zaczyna się unosić. Gdy brama się podniesie, ujrzymy zabarykadowane wejście, za nimi zapali się światło oświecające je oraz usłyszymy dziwny ryk. thumb|left Musimy iść dalej. Naszym zadaniem jest teraz utorować sobie drogę do departamentu muzycznego za pomocą siekiery. Gdy Henry tam wejdzie, odezwie się słowami "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 07.ogg| ]]". Niedaleko dostrzeżemy kasetę Sammy'ego, w które powie on nam: "[[Media:DIA SAM Diary Distractions 01 temp.ogg| ]]". Idąc dalej do wnęki od strony kasety, dotrzemy do przedsionka i zamkniętych drzwi. Idąc do drugiej wnęki, natkniemy się na schody i drzwi na ścianie sąsiadującej ze ścianą, na której znajduje się plakat z Alice. Drzwi są również zamknięte. Idąc po schodach do góry, wstąpimy do budki z projektorem. Na dole niestety nie dostrzeżemy na razie nic. Możemy za to posłuchać, co ma nam do powiedzenia Norman w swojej kasecie: "[[Media:DIA NOR Diary Projectionist 01 temp.ogg| ]]". Wychodząc z butki z projektorem, spostrzeżemy jeszcze jedno przejście podpisane "stairs". Wchodząc do niego, zauważymy wyjście, lecz zalane. Henry odezwie się słowami "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 08.ogg| ]]". thumb|right Musimy teraz znaleźć, gdzieś pompę. Najpierw jednak oświetlmy trochę departament. W korytarzu od wyjścia znajduje się dźwignia. Przeciągnięcie jej spowoduje uruchomienie oświetlenia w całym departamencie. Podczas wychodzenia na hol zauważymy, że jakiś odłamek atramentu spada nam na ziemię. Gdy podejdziemy do niego, okaże się, że to Poszukiwacz. Musimy go pokonać. W tle będzie nam dogrywało "Poszukiwacze" dopóki nie pokonamy wszystkich naszych oponentów. W sumie będzie ich 7. Gdy ich pokonamy, otworzy się pobliska brama oraz zacznie nam grać "Hit Sammy'ego". Udając się teraz do drzwi niedaleko plakatu Alice, dostaniemy się do pokoju ze stołem do bilarda. Możemy w niego spokojnie zagrać. Możemy też teraz udać się do drugiego zablokowanego pomieszczenia w pierwszej wnęce od strony kasety. Wejdziemy wtedy do pokoju orkiestry. Znajduje się tu 9 krzeseł i 5 instrumentów: banjo, perkusja, skrzypce i wiolonczela na scenie i w oddali pianino. Koło pianina leży kaseta Susie, w której możemy usłyszeć "[[Media:DIA SUS Diary New Voice Actress 01 temp.ogg| ]]". Niedaleko jest też budka do nagrywania wokalu. Jest bardzo dobrze doświetlona, ma mikrofon oraz 2 pulpity. Na lewo od niej jest brama oświetlana pulsującym światłem. U góry obok budki z projektorem możemy dostrzec też drugie pomieszczenie, drugi balkonik, z którego wygląda do nas wycinka Bendy'ego. thumb|left Udajmy się teraz przez bramę, która otworzyła nam nową drogę. Pierwsze drzwi na prawo prowadzą do pokoju z organami, na których można grać. Naprzeciwko tego pokoju jest korytarz, prowadzący do izby chorych. Niestety jest na razie zalany. Drugie drzwi na prawo prowadzą do pokoju kompozytorów. Znajdują się w nim dwa stanowiska. Idąc dalej korytarzem, dostrzeżemy zamknięty schowek po prawej stronie oraz przez szybę w biurze Sammy'ego - operator pompy. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 09.ogg| ]]" powie henry. Rzeczywiście. Nie dostaniemy się do biura, gdyż wyciek z dwóch rur blokuje nam możliwość wejścia. Posłuchajmy więc, co ma nam Wally do powiedzenia w swojej kasecie: "[[Media:DIA WAL Diary Lost Keys 01 temp.ogg| ]]". thumb|right Z kasety dowiadujemy się o tym, że Wally'emu gdzieś zapodziały się klucze i że są najprawdopodobniej w jakimś z koszy na śmieci. Musimy je teraz przeszukać. Pierwszy z nich jest pod wyświetlaczem "recording" w lewej wnęce, drugi - w pokoju orkiestry pod wystającym projektorem, trzeci - pod kasetą Sammy'ego w holu, czwarty - przy przełączniku do bramy wejściowej do departamentu muzycznego, piąty - przy plakacie z Alice i szósty - w budce z projektorem. thumb|left Gdy znajdziemy już klucze, musimy wrócić do zamkniętego wcześniej schowka, otworzyć go i odsłuchać, co ma nam do powiedzenia Sammy w swoim nagraniu: " [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Intro 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Banjo 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Banjo 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Bass 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Bass 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Drum 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Drum 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Piano 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Piano 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Violin 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Violin 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Puzzle Diary Outro 01.ogg| ]]". Szukamy teraz sanktuarium Sammy'ego. Wiemy, że aby się do jego dostać, musimy odegrać ulubioną pieśń Sammy'ego. Musimy więc zapamiętać, jakie instrumenty i w jakiej kolejności wymienił Sammy w nagraniu. Udając się bezpośrednio do pokoju orkiestry, Henry powie "[[Media:DIA_CH2_HENRY_10.ogg| ]]". thumb|right Musimy najpierw udać się do budki projektora, uruchomić go, wtedy zejść i odegrać pieśń, tak jak wspominał o tym Norman w swoim nagraniu. Jeśli odegramy pieśń błędnie lub nie zdążymy jej odegrać, projektor zgaśnie, a sanktuarium dalej będzie zamknięte. Jeśli odegramy poprawnie, projektor zgaśnie, a sanktuarium stanie do nas otworem. thumb|left Wejdźmy więc do sanktuarium. Jest ono za bramą, która wcześniej była zamknięta w pokoju orkiestry. Będąc już w środku, zobaczymy 3 wiolonczele, skrzypce i banjo. Będzie tam też zawór z napisem "flow". Musimy go przekręcić. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 27 valvepuzzle trueA.ogg| ]]" powie Henry. thumb|right Znaleźliśmy jeden zawór. Teraz pora znaleźć drugi. Pora więc już opuścić sanktuarium. Po drodze wystraszy nas jednak wycinka Bendy'ego, a na balkoniku dostrzeżemy Sammy'ego. Drzwi do pokoju się zamkną. W drodze do wyjścia zaczną atakować nas Poszukiwacze. Będzie ich znów 7, a w tle znowu będzie nam grać "Poszukiwacze". Gdy ich pokonamy, będziemy mogli wyjść z pokoju. thumb|left Musimy udać się teraz do izby chorych, która dzięki pierwszemu zaworowi została oddrenowana. Gdy do niej wejdziemy, zaatakuje nas jeszcze jeden Poszukiwacz. Podchodząc do rury obok łóżka i dźwigni, Henry zauważy coś niepokojącego. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 11.ogg| ]]". Musimy teraz odblokować sobie dostęp do kanalizacji, przesuwając najbliższą dźwignię. thumb|right Odblokowało nam się przejście w dół po schodach. Po lewej widać jednak w oddali cień jakiejś postaci - Sammy'ego. Idąc przez nowo otwartą bramę, dotrzemy do kanalizacji. Na prawo zobaczymy rurę a na lewo napęczniałego Poszukiwacza za deskami w kapelusiku i z naszą korbą od zaworu. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 12.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, gdy Poszukiwacz mu ucieknie. Zniszczmy więc deski i ruszmy dalej. Po drodze napotkamy małe pomieszczenie ze skrzypcami, biurkiem i kasetą Jacka: "[[Media:Ch2 audiolog jackfain.ogg| ]]". thumb|left thumb|right Idąc dalej, dotrzemy do pomieszczenia z dwoma zbiornikami. Chcąc podejść do Poszukiwacza, on nam zawsze ucieknie. Musimy użyć więc dźwigni z lewego zbiornika, by unieść podnośnik ze skrzynką do góry. Wtedy musimy zwabić Poszukiwacza pod ten podnośnik i gdy już tam będzie, zwolnić podnośnik za pomocą drugiej dźwigni z prawego zbiornika. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 13.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, biorąc korbę i komplementując kapelusik naszego oponenta. Musimy teraz wrócić do izby chorych i naprawi zawór. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 14.ogg| ]]" powie Henry po przekręceniu zaworu. thumb|left Dalszym naszym celem jest udanie się wreszcie do biura Sammy'ego i oddrenowanie klatki schodowej za pomocą pompy, znajdującej się w jego biurze. Znajduje się tam też radio, które uruchamiająca zagra nam "DAGames - Build Our Machine" (Youtube). Aby oddrenować klatkę schodową, przeciągamy dźwignię. Musimy teraz udać się na schody do wyjścia, po drodze możemy jeszcze wstąpić do pokoju kompozytorów i przechodząc przez ścianę z plakatem Borisa, wstąpić to pokoju theMeatly'ego. " " powie Henry, widząc twórcę. thumb|right Po drodze przy kasecie Sammy'ego zostaniemy przez niego samego ogłuszeni. W tle będzie leciało "Ujawnienie Sammy'ego" a sam Sammy powie to, co powtarzał już od dawna "[[Media:SFX_Henry_HitOnHead.ogg| ]]". thumb|left thumb|right Zostaniemy przeniesieni do kolejnego pomieszczenia, w którym Sammy przywiązał nas do pala i będzie chciał złożyć w ofierze. Henry będzie się wiercił, ale nie uda mu się uwolnić. Sammy za to przemawia "[[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 05.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 06.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 07.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 08.ogg| ]]". thumb|left thumb|right Nagle usłyszymy dziwne dźwięki w rurach "[[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 09.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 10.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Monologue Line 11.ogg| ]]". thumb|left Gdy Sammy zakończy przemowę, uda się do swojego pokoiku, z którego zacznie odprawiać rytuał. Henry dalej będzie próbował się wydostać. W tle będzie nam towarzyszył budujący atmosferę ambient. "[[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Speaker Line 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Speaker Line 02.ogg| ]]". thumb|right Nagle zaczną otwierać się drzwi, a Sammy zacznie mówić bardziej wzywająco "[[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Speaker Line 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Speaker Line 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Speaker Line 05.ogg| ]]" zaczyna grać "Mały Kochany Diabełek", a Sammy zaczyna swoim krzykiem i swoimi słowami sugerować, że rytuał się nie powiódł "[[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Speaker Line 06.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA Sammy Finale Speaker Line 07.ogg| ]]". thumb|left Henry'emu wreszcie udaje uwolnić się z więzów. Spod drzwi Sammy'ego wyciekł atrament. Musimy uciekać. Weźmy siekierę, zabijmy 5 oponentów i udajmy się korytarzem dalej, niszcząc deski, które nam przeszkadzają. Gdy dojdziemy do kawałka podłogi zalanego atramentem, muzyka ucichnie. Na prawo wtedy, jeśli zdążymy, dostrzeżemy zjeżdżającą w dół Ink Machine. Patrząc w górę dostrzeżemy też dodatkowe pomieszczenie. thumb|right Musimy dalej torować sobie drogę. W pewnym momencie siekiera ulegnie zniszczeniu. Nie będziemy mogli przedostać się dalej, więc musimy iść w stronę drzwi w pokoju zalanym atramentem. thumb|left Jednakże, zanim do niego wejdziemy, wyskoczy z niego Ink Bendy i zacznie nas gonić z lecący w tle "Mały Kochany Diabełek". Nasza droga, którą przybyliśmy uległa zawaleniu. Musimy uciekać inną drogą i nie dać mu się dorwać. Zaczniemy błądzić w korytarzach, na których końcu będą drzwi, które jak przekroczymy, automatycznie się zamkną i zakneblują. thumb|right Usłyszymy jeszcze tylko, jak Bendy się do nas dobija, po czym odchodzi. W pomieszczeniu, w którym teraz się znajdujemy, z nami znajduje się masa pluszaków Bendy'ego. Musimy iść dalej przez drzwi. thumb|left Nagle z korytarza przyturla się puszka zupy. Henry zaniepokojony powie "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 15.ogg| ]]" wtedy z korytarza wyjdzie Boris. "[[Media:DIA CH2 HENRY 16.ogg| ]]" powie na zakończenie ze zdziwieniem Henry. Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Pierwszą zmianą w wersji 1.2.0.2 było dodanie punktu odrodzenia, który mieścił się w małej wnęce w korytarzu przed departamentem muzycznym. W wersji 1.3.0, punkt odrodzenia został zmodyfikowany. Dodano również izbę chorych, poszerzono korytarz przed biurem Sammy'ego, dodano pokoik za budką nagrywania z Zabłąkanym Bendy'm. Dodano również schody na balkoniku, a także poszerzono labirynt korytarzy podczas ucieczki przed Bendy'm. Kolejna wersja gry (1.3.1.1) poszerzała jedynie pokoik "w górę". Ostatnie zmiana w tym rozdziale nastała wraz z wersją 1.4.0. Dodano w niej pokój ze stołem do bilarda, dodano kanalizację pod izbą chorych, poszerzone zostało sanktuarium Sammy'ego, dodany został pokój z Ink Machine, a także zmniejszeniu uległ jeden z zablokowanych korytarzy w labiryncie. Usunięto również pokoik za budką do nagrywania. Dźwięki Grafika Mechanika Gry Różnice między platformami Konsolowe Mobilne Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0=center|636px |-|1.4.1.0=center|636px |-|1.4.0.4=center|636px |-|1.4.0.3=center|636px |-|1.4.0.2=center|636px |-|1.4.0.1=center|636px |-|1.4.0=center|636px |-|1.3.1.3=center|636px |-|1.3.1.2=center|636px |-|1.3.1.1=center|636px |-|1.3.0=center|636px |-|1.2.0.2=center|636px |-|1.2.0=center|636px Easter Eggi i sekrety Pełny frazes Sammy'ego Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Sammy'im, udając się blisko do ściany, przy której zniknął, można usłyszeć dokończenie jego frazesu " ". center Wycinki Bendy'ego Wycinki Bendy'ego stojące na symbolach rytualnych, po zniszczeniu i spuszczeniu ich z oka, wkrótce są widziane ponownie w nienaruszonym stanie. Kapela Bendy'ego Podczas włączanie projektora i czekania aż zgaśnie, można zbierać wycinki Bendy'ego na Widowni lub na scenie w Pokoju Orkiestry. Zebranie maksymalnej liczby (9), daje osiągniecie " ". center|400px Organy Podczas grania na organach, można słyszeć w tle czyiś krzyk. Zagranie na nich 5 razy, daje osiągniecie " ". center|400px Sammy w kanalizacji Schodząc do kanalizacji i kierując swój wzrok wpierw w lewą stronę, można w oddali kanałów, dostrzec cień Sammy'ego. Znika on po odzyskaniu drugiego zaworu. center|400px Poszukiwacz Górnik Po użyciu drugiego zaworu można usłyszeć dźwięk pojawiającego się Poszukiwacza. Jest to tym razem Poszukiwacz Górnik i znajduje się on w Pokoju Pentagramu. center|400px Dźwięki Ink Machine i pogwizdywania Uciekając z pokoju rytuału, po złamaniu siekiery, a przed pojawieniem się Bendy'ego, wchodząc tyłem do atramentu i podchodząc do drzwi, można usłyszeć działającą Ink Machine oraz gwizdanie. center theMeatly Po uruchomieniu Operatora Pompy w Biurze Sammy'ego, udając się do Pokoju Kompozytorów i przechodząc przez ścianę z plakatem Borisa, dostajemy się do pokoju twórcy. " ''" mówi Henry, widząc theMeatly'ego. Odnalezienie go daje osiągniecie " ". Meatly Tuba.png|tekstura w plikach TheMeatly Easter Egg R2.png|prezencja w grze Ink Machine Uciekając z Pokoju Rytuału, docierając do fragmentu podłogi zalanej atramentem, po prawej można zobaczyć zjeżdżającą w dół Ink Machine. center|400px Zabłąkany Bendy Błądząc po Rozdziale 2, możemy natknąć się na jednego Zabłąkanego Bendy'ego Fanowskie dźwięki W Biurze Sammy'ego, na jego biurku, można napotkać radio. Muzyka z niego lecąca to "DAGames - Build Our Machine". Odnalezienie go, daje osiągniecie " ". 400px|center center Fanarty W Rozdziale 2 możemy natknąć się na 3 zwycięskie prace fanowskie z "Chapter 1 Fan Art Contest" oraz na 1 zwycięską pracę fanowską z "Chapter 2 Fan Art Contest". Horror wizja Jeżeli zwabimy Poszukiwacza Górnika do kanalizacji i tam pokonamy go tak samo, jak pokonywaliśmy Napęczniałego Jack, otrzymamy Horror wizję, która jest pierwszym kryterium do odkrycia sekretnego atramentowego tunelu. center|400px Sekretne Wiadomości Używając Szkła Odkrywców w Rozdziale 2, możemy natknąć się na następujące wiadomości: Kasety W Rozdziale 2 natkniemy się na siedem kaset. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Zupy Bekonowe W Rozdziale 2 można odnaleźć 31 Zup Bekonowych. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Galeria